Power Ranger - Ra(21),FB(5),Brb(2),F(2)
Description Ranger 21 / Frenzied Berserker 5 / Barbarian 2 / Fighter 2 The Power Ranger aims to dish out high damage with each hit in addition to a very high number of attacks per round (even more if one hit proves fatal, allowing two extra slaps, thanks to Supreme Cleave. High damage is made possible by high strength scores and the stacking bonuses from Rage and Frenzy and can be further enhanced by the use of Supreme Power Attack. Since this is a pure fighter build, BAB progression is maximized and strength and feat bonuses bring the attack bonus to a very high level. Due to focus on combat, the Power Ranger doesn't have any social skills apart from intimidate (which fits his style just fine). There is no XP-penalty due to multiclassing and no ECL, allowing a fast level progression. When playing, you simply point him in a direction and watch the ranger take care of almost any mob without tedious buffing procedures. Alone. Keep an eye on his health and heal when necessary. Weaknesses are his low AC, average hitpoint and low saves. Gear with Mind Immunity is mandatory. Character Creation Why these classes/races? Wood Elf * +2 STR, +2 DEX -2 CON -2 INT : * Prefered Class: Ranger. This allows for no XP penalties. * The strength bonus plus the favored class are the main points for the Wood Elf. Alternatives: Humans. Lower strength, but one more Feat, which could be used for an additional Epic Toughness. Slightly lower damage, though. Ranger: * Level 21 for Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting Feat Fighter: * Level 2 for two bonus feats Frenzied Berserker * Level 1 for Frenzy * Level 2 for Supreme Cleave * Level 4 for Deathless Frenzy * Level 5 for Enhanced Power Attack Barbarian * Level 1 for Rage * Level 2 for Uncanny Dodge (although of limited use due to low DEX. Notes Strength-Rangers in general suffer from very low AC due to armor restrictions and low dexterity. This gets worse with the Power Ranger due to AC penalties from Rage and Frenzy (-6 AC total). This build has two ways to escape early death: *The double coice of the Epic Toughness feat for an additional 60hp, which raises the total hitpoints to 422. *Deathless Frenzy, which keeps the ranger going as long as the frenzy lasts (which should be plenty, thanks to Extend Rage. You should have enough time to heal the character, even if he rages on with just one hitpoint left. But usually the damage output of this build should be high enough to kill most enemies before they manage to score more than a few hits. Power Attack doesn't work for dual-wield builds if the wrong weapons are chosen. E.g. if the first weapon is a scimitar, and the second something else, then no damage bonus is granted. If you wield a longsword in the first hand, then you get the damage bonus (+10 for each hand). Any weapon that can be wielded two-handed can be used as main-hand weapon for power attack to work. Combat stats: Without any magic items or rage/frenzy buffs, basic longsword/kukri: Main Hand Attack Bonus: +38/+33/+28/+23/+18/+13 Damage: 1-8 +8 Off Hand Attack Bonus: +38/+33/+28/+23/+18/+13 Damage: 1-4 +4 Without any magic items but raged&frenzied (STR+8, AC-6), basic longsword/kukri: Main Hand Attack Bonus: +43/+43/+38/+33/+28/+23/+18 Damage: 1-8 +13 Off Hand Attack Bonus: +43/+38/+33/+28/+23/+18 Damage: 1-4 +6 Without any magic items but raged&frenzied (STR+8, AC-6), and Enhanced Power Attack, basic longsword/kukri: Main Hand Attack Bonus: +37/+37/+32/+27/+22/+17/+12 Damage: 1-8 +23 Off Hand Attack Bonus: +37/+32/+27/+22/+17/+12 Damage: 1-4 +16 Total Carnage: Assuming every attack hits: Main Hand Damage: 7 * ( 4.5 + 23 ) = 7 * 28.5 = 199.5 Off Hand Damage : 6 * ( 2.5 + 16 ) = 6 * 18.5 = 111 Total Damage 310.5 With Epic Equipment, raged&frenzied (STR+8, AC-6), and Enhanced Power Attack: Main Hand Attack Bonus: +45/+45/+40/+35/+30/+25/+20 Damage: 1-8 +23 + 8 physical + 5d6 fire + 5d6 cold + 5d6 electricity Off Hand Attack Bonus: +45/+40/+35/+30/+25/+20 Damage: 1-4 +16 + 8 physical + 5d6 fire + 5d6 cold + 5d6 electricity Total Carnage: Assuming every attack hits: Main Hand Damage: 7 * ( 4.5 + 23 + 8 + 3 * 5 * 3.5 ) = 7 * 88 = 616 Off Hand Damage : 6 * ( 2.5 + 16 + 8 + 3 * 5 * 3.5 ) = 6 * 79 = 474 Total Damage 1090 This doesn't include criticals or other buffs.. Skills Search and Survival skills were chosen on the basis that elves don't need to enter detect mode for them to work. Since none of the classes have any nice social skills as class skills, Bluff and Diplomacy were ignored. Intimidate however is maxed and should be able to counter the bad charisma value. Don't expect many friends, though. Values at Level 30: *Intimidate 33 *Listen 25 *Search 30 *Spot 30 *Survival 33 *Tumble 10 Category:Character builds Category:Melee Character builds Category:Dual Wielding Character builds